


Sunday Morning 5.0

by mickey2k14



Series: Sunday Morning [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Parenting, Douchebag Parents, Fraternities & Sororities, Isaac Feels, Isaac Lahey Feels, Isaac-centric, Kittens, Mr Lahey's A+ Parenting, Name Changes, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Slash, Puppy Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickey2k14/pseuds/mickey2k14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Scott bond over douchebag dads. And kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning 5.0

They first bond over kittens.

 

It's a Friday and he's working his shift down at the local vet surgery when the bell at the front desk rings and, since he's available, Scott goes over to answer it. He's just been cleaning out one of the cages, which isn't pretty but is necessary, so he's probably not looking great but he doesn't think he's going to see anyone he knows.

 

It's a surprise to be wrong.

 

"Hey," Isaac says, crooked grin on display, "I brought you a present."

 

There's a box on the counter, small and hardly warranting a second glance if not for the soft, barely audible mewls coming from it. And, now that he's looking at it, he can see that someone's poked holes through the cardboard and the flaps are pushing up and, soon enough, there's a kitten staring at him. They lock eyes for a moment and then it loses its footing and tumbles back into the box.

 

It might just be the most adorable thing Scott's seen all day.

 

"So Ethan found these guys abandoned near where he works," Isaac's saying, "and he would've taken them here himself but he just got off an eight hour shift so we made him shower and sleep. He was worried about them, though, because he's a massive softie underneath all the prickliness and I'm under strict instructions to keep him updated."

 

"Huh, I wouldn't have guessed."

 

"The twins are great once you get to know them," he says, pulling back the flaps of the box, "we've got some surprising common areas of interest. They're my second favourite people and, sometimes, they sneak me candy and pizza when I'm studying even though Jordan says that's not brain food and it won't help."

 

Scott's only listening with half an ear, his attention focussed on the inquisitive kitten he's picked up in his hand, and he nods along as Isaac talks. The kitten is squirming and trying to wriggle free and, with that much energy, he has no doubt that this one's healthy and a quick glance over at the other two tells him the same thing. He brings them into an exam room anyway, just to be sure, giving them a physical onceover as he checks for mites or any sign of infection.

 

"They're looking good," Scott says as he puts down the last kitten, going over to the sink and washing his hands, "but, for your peace of mind, you might want to come back another time and get some diagnostic tests done."

 

Isaac frowns, "I thought you said they were healthy."

 

"I can't see anything wrong with them," he agrees, "but blood and fecal matter could tell us more."

 

"And you can't do it now?"

 

"We're closing up for the evening, I wouldn't be able to fit you in."

 

"But what am I going to do with them?" Isaac asks, looking hopelessly lost in the face of this, "I don't know how to take care of kittens, I don't even know if I'm allowed to."

 

"The university's fine with it," Scott assures him, "I know that the Rho Omega sorority has two cats and you've got a whole frat of people, someone will know what to do."

 

"But—"

 

Scott takes pity on him because Isaac's a good guy and he kind of loves animals anyway, "How about I book you in an appointment? It doesn't have to mean anything, I'm not asking you to take them on forever, but it means we can be sure they're healthy and it'll help if you do decide to take them in."

 

"Okay," he says, nodding, "we can do that."

 

The appointment is an afternoon when Scott isn't working and Isaac looks uncertain at that but Scott assures him that Deaton, his boss, knows his stuff. Since Isaac wants the check up done sooner rather than later, he agrees, and it's a coincidence that, as Scott writes the details into the computer, Deaton appears in his heavy duffle coat with his scarf in his hands.

 

"Oh, Scott, I was about to lock up, are you nearly done?"

 

"I'm just booking an appointment," he says, gesturing at the kittens, "it won't take a minute but it'd be great if you could take the payment for me."

 

Scott's still working on the computer, because he doesn't have Stiles' technological skills and he needs to make sure he does everything right, but he notices that Isaac hesitates before handing over his card, looking at it thoughtfully. He presses in the pin with a familiarity, though, and the receipt comes out so Scott doesn't pay it any mind.

 

"Is that all?" Isaac asks, tucking his wallet into his back pocket.

 

"Yes, thank you, Mr Parrish," Deaton says, handing him his card and receipt, "we'll be looking forward to seeing you later this week."

 

Isaac looks surprised for a second before he's grinning, ridiculously pleased considering he just paid over a hundred dollars for some stray kittens, "Thank _you_ , Doctor Deaton."

 

He's still smiling as they walk out into the February chill, since they're both heading the same way, and Scott thinks something's odd with that. It's not that he knows Isaac really well but they've started exchanging small words in lecture and he gets the feeling that he isn't the most expressive of people.

 

"Why are you so happy?"

 

"I have a box of kittens, why wouldn't I be happy?"

 

"You were panicking about being responsible for them earlier but then Deaton came and your mood changed," he pauses, thinking about it, "actually, it was after you paid that you started smiling."

 

"Mm."

 

Scott runs the conversation back in his head and then he says, fairly certain he knows the reason why, "You like being called Mr Parrish."

 

Isaac's smile immediately brightens, even as he tries to shrug it off, "It's a good name."

 

"So you like being called by a title. That's cool, I had a teacher in high school who insisted on it because he thought it meant respect and authority."

 

"Yeah," Isaac says softly, "I think that sounds about right. It's a nice name, a safe name, and I associate pleasant things with it."

 

"I'll start calling you that then."

 

"No, that's weird, who calls someone Mr when we're just students?"

 

Scott hums, because it's true, and they switch conversations to something else after a beat of silence. It's starting to get cold, too, and there's a fine mist of rain falling that has them walking a little faster. The halls of residence that Scott lives in are closer so Isaac walks him up to his door and gives him his lopsided grin, ducking his head as he looks up at him.

 

"Thanks for checking over the kittens," he says, holding up his box, covered by his jacket, "that was really decent of you."

 

"I charged you."

 

"Yeah but it was still nice of you." He adjusts his jacket slightly, because the box is starting to get wet, and says, "I should get these guys back to the frat so have a nice night, Scott."

 

"Thanks, you too," he says, adding, "Parrish."

 

Isaac turns to give him another grin and a one-handed salute, which would look ridiculous on anyone else but suits him just fine, and then he's lost in the rain as he walks. Scott watches him go and can't help but smile because he feels like he's really connected with Isaac and, as a second year while Scott is a fresher, it feels like a big thing.

 

And he's pretty keen to keep it going so he calls out to Isaac every time he sees him, making sure to yell 'Parrish' extra loud, and laughing when he looks around in confusion. Because Isaac's pretty unobservant, never looking in the direction of the voice, and it's easy to sneak up on him like that.

 

"You have no auditory awareness," Scott teases, "you always look in the wrong direction."

 

"I'm terrible," he agrees.

 

"It's probably because you're not used to it, no one else calls you Parrish, but that's a poor excuse after the third time. I mean, how many other people called Parrish are there in this university?"

 

"More than you think, I bet. It's a good surname, you'd totally marry in to get it."

 

Scott laughs, saying on principle, "You'd marry for McCall, you mean."

 

"Parrish all the way," he says, shaking his head, "I definitely would."

 

"You don't have to, it's already your surname."

 

"Hm."

They see each other a few more times and, eventually, the short conversations around campus turn into them getting lunch or coffee and, as is the natural progression, Isaac slides into the seat next to him on Thursday's lecture. He's running a little late, and still dressed in his lacrosse kit, so they don't talk until the lecturer's finished goes through his slides but Scott likes the company anyway, the reassuring heat against his leg.

 

"Fuck," Isaac says, stretching out at the end of it, "that was a really long lecture, I think I nearly fell asleep twice."

 

"Long day?"

 

"I got up at eight this morning because I agreed to help out with a high school event, the kids were from a deprived area and I couldn't say no," he shrugged, "and then I had lacrosse practice because I'm on varsity and the athletic conference is coming up soon."

 

"At least this is the last thing you have today," Scott says, going for reassuring.

 

"I just want to shower and crash but I have the kittens to look after, they're really attached to me."

 

Scott's good with animals and he likes them, too, so he thinks that's why he offers, "I could help, if you want."

 

And that's how he ends up at the ADX frat house, sitting in the living room with the twins as a bunch of kittens crawl over him, while Isaac is upstairs showering. They all have cat collars, tiger striped with little tags, and they're still in the inquisitive stage of their life where they're keen to explore everything.

 

"No," Ethan says, grabbing one when she tries to jump onto the glass table where the snacks are, "chocolate is bad for you."

 

"Does she do that a lot?" Scott asks.

 

"All the time," he says, tone tinged with exasperation as he smiles, "it's okay, though, we have the whole frat looking out for them so there hasn't been any accidents. It was a surprise but the guys have really taken to them."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Jordan even set up an Instagram for them," Aiden says, "and it has more followers than I did in my first month."

 

"Can I see the pictures?"

 

Aiden grins, like he's said the right thing and scoots a little closer.

 

Which is about when Isaac comes down, still towelling his hair, and he rolls his eyes when he sees them looking at cat pictures, "I can't believe we're university students sometimes."

 

"Oh, you're out," Scott says, smiling at him, and the name slips from his mouth without him thinking about it, "have you seen this video, Parrish? It's the cutest thing ever."

 

The twins look around, frowning, and then they share a look with each other. And Scott isn't an expert on the twins but he thinks he recognises the look on their faces as one of realisation and then careful, almost wary, consideration.

 

"Who are you calling Parrish?" Ethan asks.

 

Scott chances a look at Isaac, but he won't look at him, so he says hesitantly, "Isaac, that's his last name, after all."

 

"Did he tell you to call him that?" Aiden asks, gentle but prodding.

 

"I didn't," Isaac says, adding, "but I didn't stop him, either."

 

"Shit," Ethan immediately moves over to hug him, "why didn't you tell us that it bothered you that much? We'd understand, you know we would."

 

"Yeah, I know," Isaac says, and there's something Scott can't quite identify on his face, "but it wasn't a big deal, I promise."

 

"Do you swear it?"

 

"I swear."

 

Scott isn't quite sure what to do, doesn't even know what's happening, but Aiden's politely ignoring them and still scrolling through his Instagram so he follows suit and makes the appropriate noises when the kittens do something cute. And Aiden doesn't quite say it but Scott thinks he's passed some sort of test by not asking and, once everything's calmed down, they insist he stay for dinner. It's just pizza and wedges but it's a good atmosphere and he's grateful that they let him join in.

 

And after, when they've finished eating, Isaac takes him into the living room where they have the semblance of privacy.

 

"It's good the kittens have settled," Scott says, since that's a neutral topic of conversation, "Deaton told me that they'd had their appointment and they were healthy. I was worried about them, if I'm being honest, since it can be hard to survive on the streets without parents to look out for them."

 

Isaac's looking at the kitten in his lap, tiny paws scrabbling against the rough material of his jeans, as he says carefully, "Yeah, I'd know something about that."

 

And Scott isn't sure what he was expecting but it wasn't that, because he has no idea what to say, but he knows how to act, remembering the skittish foal he'd looked after two summers ago where it'd felt like one step forward and two steps back. So he's patient, reassuring and willing to take only as much as he's given because that's what Isaac needs.

 

"You want to talk about it?"

 

"There's not much to say," Isaac shrugs, none of the confidence he normally has, "I had an ass for a father, ran away a few times when I couldn't stand it anymore, and then I came back because I had nowhere else to go."

 

"So what changed?"

 

"I realised I had to get out so I found a part-time job and started applying for every scholarship I could. I was going to give up lacrosse to focus on my GPA but my coach wouldn't accept it. At the time, I was annoyed but it was probably the best thing he could've done because the merit scholarship alone wouldn't be enough to cover the costs of university." His hands cup the kitten as he pauses, breathing in. "My dad found the letter from the lacrosse foundation and he was livid, I can still remember his fingers on my arm as he dragged me into the basement, but I'd never felt so brave in my entire life. I'd never felt so free and that was enough to get me through the last few months and then I came here and I found a different sort of family."

 

"You found real family," Aiden corrects, "your dad was a piece of shit and not worthy of the title."

 

"Yeah, and we'd know something about bad parenting."

 

It feels like it's a time of sharing so Scott says, leaning back on his palms, "My dad was a dick, too, a complete deadbeat."

 

There's a pause and then Isaac laughs, "We're a right sorry bunch, aren't we?"

 

They talk for a little longer but the conversation is stilted and it's a little awkward with none of them knowing what to say—and Scott feels very much like the outsider in this—so he leaves not soon after. Isaac walks him out, hands in his pockets as they stand a little way from the front door.

 

"Hey, we're still cool, right?"

 

Scott smiles at him, "Yeah, of course we are, I'll see you in lectures."

 

He doesn't have to wait that long for Isaac to catch him, though, and they bump into each other in the library. It's a weekend so it's not busy and they manage to snag a table in the café, grabbing coffee and cake, and choosing the comfy armchairs.

 

"You're studying hard for a first year," Isaac says, "I don't think I went into the library for revision until it was time for summer exams."

 

"Clearly, you don't work hard enough."

 

Isaac tilts his head in agreement, "Yeah, true, the frat sucked up so much of my time in my first year but I think I've got a good balance now."

 

"How'd you manage that?"

 

"Well, I don't have any legal battles hanging over me anymore." He's not looking at Scott, a sure sign that he's nervous, as he pushes his cake around. "We sued my dad and it was an open and shut case, he pleaded guilty, but I was still worried about it. I don't think I would've been able to handle it if he tried to play innocent."

 

Scott stares, loss for words, "That must have been awful."

 

"I had the frat to support me through it, which is actually what I wanted to talk to you about," he says, "because I love my frat, I couldn't love another group of people more, but they treat me like a child. They all know what happened and I'm the one they coddle and protect so it was nice meeting someone new who didn't know everything."

"Which was me."

 

"Yeah," he agrees, "you didn't call me a Lahey, you didn't know what the name meant, and I liked it. And I really liked you calling me by Parrish's name because he's our frat president and he was my rock when I needed him. Being a Parrish feels better to me than being a Lahey."

 

"So what should I call you?"

 

Isaac thinks, saying carefully, "Parrish."

 

And Scott's dad isn't as bad as Isaac's but he's insistent that it isn't a competition so Scott tells him about his childhood, about the arguments and the drunkenness and that one time Scott was pushed down the stairs, and Isaac makes the right noises at the right time. It's an odd thing to bond over, douchebag dads, but it's what they do and, later, he'll do the same with the twins, too.

 

It's around then that he realises he doesn't know their surnames and they reply that they don't have one, not one that they acknowledge. Because the last memory of their parents is one involving homophobia and the twins getting kicked out when Ethan needed support the most.

 

"Does it bother you much, your surnames?" Scott asks.

 

"We're not fans," Aiden admits, "but what can you do?"

 

"There's name changes, Stiles has all these friends who are trans or drag queens and they're surprisingly informed about legal issues. If you want, it's an option."

 

The twins have a passing interest in it but it's only Isaac that talks to Scott later to find out more. It takes a while for everything to happen, they have to talk to Jordan and send all the documents off, but, a few months later, Isaac changes his Facebook name to Isaac Parrish with a picture of his new student ID.

 

Jordan likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> The original plan for this series was Sterekish and Scisaac but, now that I've written him, I feel the latter isn't believable. So have some Isaac and Scott friendship instead because romantic relationships, while important, are not what their happiness hinges upon.
> 
> EDIT: Also, just looking at the stats of this work, it does seem like the series has reached its natural conclusion so I've marked it as complete. Thanks for reading, check me out on my [ wattpad](http://www.wattpad.com/user/mickey2k14) if you're interested. <3


End file.
